Drown the sorrow
by Mafagafos
Summary: SLASH WILL/FINN - Finn is felling shitty and Will is there with a nice surprise to cheer him up.


The night was darker than usual, clouds were still filling the sky even though the rain finally stopped half an hour ago, everything felt too cold with the wind cutting through. It was past nine now and a solitary soul was walking with heavy, slow steps on the side walk leaving mud footprints behind him. Head down and nose dripping water Finn didn't feel like taking a shower after the humiliating lost his team suffered earlier that night, letting the rain that was still pouring when he left the field wash away his preoccupations.

Losing one football game seemed stupid to be feeling so down, he knew that, but that was really only the tip of the iceberg. The year was a big turmoil for the boy. First of all was fighting to regain some reputation he lost after joining Glee club, he loved singing and every new friend he made there, but high school could be a bitch sometimes. He went from the jock to being the guy getting slushies in his face.

On a more worrying topic he found out that his girlfriend was pregnant, that was a real punch in the gut, how the hell was he supposed to raise a child in high school? Quinn was busting his balls everyday. -_"Grow up, get a job. Help me raise the baby. Are you serious about this?"_- So he found a job, he confronted her parents and when they kicked her out he gave her shelter. He came to care for and love the baby, he was surprised by how much that little growing girl was affecting his life, he even came up with the best baby name in the world for her. But that happy feeling went by fast like the rest. As it turns out the baby wasn't Finn's, the real father was his best friend, classic plot.

After the emotions of a serious fight, detachments and glee club Sectionals he had to go back to every day life with all that crap going on. The tension during meetings and training was tangible. The other glee kids tried to stay out of the way, remain impartial, but Finn knew all of them had their opinion on the events, a side to the story. The boy could also see that sparkle in Rachel's eyes, now that he was single again she was getting her hopes up. He knew that deep down she cared about him, but that felt weird, he had just been through a lot and there she was thinking about pairing up. Then there was Kurt -_"It's because she's a girl."_- (Okay, he was kinda right, but still).

Only one person truly and selflessly cared about the boy. Mr. Schue was kind and understanding, the boy lost count of how many times he soaked his teacher's shoulders after glee practice. He just understood, after a few crying sections they started to spend time talking after Glee, going for walks while at it. They chatted about trivial things, that was a process of healing for the both of them, most important, a process of bonding. It wasn't long before Finn realized just how much those moments mattered to him, teacher and student never saw those strong feelings coming.

Finally getting to his destination he opened the door in slow motion, he took his shoes off, to not get mud on the well maintained floor, looking around he seemed to be alone. In the messy state he was he thought it would be better to strip and leave the dirty football clothes somewhere to be washed. He also needed a good shower now, so he dragged his sorry mass to the bathroom. _Just a good quick shower and then off to bed_...or at least he wished.

Getting to the bathroom his chin fell down, the tub was filled with hot water and the bubble layer on top of it was so dense you couldn't see the water surface. After a moment mesmerized he grabbed a handful of that white soapy cloud and with appreciation felt the welcoming warmth on his face. He didn't have to think anymore, just washed the foam from his face and entered the tub.

Slipping into the tub felt wonderful, every part of his body taken by hot water, giving the boy shivers, first he sat there for a moment and then went to lay in the depth of the tub, taking his tiredness and preoccupations with him. All sorrow and dark thoughts drowned and he stayed, mind clear and relaxed, really only one thing could make it all perfect, and he could feel in his gut that he was coming soon. Finn was right, some light managed to break its way through the bubbles, Finn opened his eyes to find a grinning Will looking down to him.

Rising up again he was greeted with a sweet kiss on the lips, taking their time, enjoying the taste of one another, moving heads slowly, deepening the passion a little before pulling apart. They gazed at each other for a moment, feeling good to be goofily in love. Will ran a hand along his boyfriend's face, he was wearing a light t-shirt, different from the one he wore to the game, he looked much better in that.

"Hey you." Will's voice came low and soft.

"Hey."

"You worried me, took you forever to get here, I told you that I could wait up and drive you here, no one would've noticed."

"I needed to think about things, walk a little. Sorry." Finn let out with a sight resting his head in Will's hand.

"I'm glad I prepared your bath then, is it good?"

Finn chuckled, "Yeah, thanks." He pressed a tender kiss to the older man's hand, "But there is something missing that could make it even better." And the boy looked up lustfully.

Will sure understood the message, he got off his shirt slowly pulling it over his head, the muscles in his stomach stretching, Finn couldn't wait so he helped to take of the sweatpants and boxers in one go. The boy shifted a little while Will entered the tub and positioned himself behind him. Once cozy in the tub, Finn, who's a few times bigger the his lover, leaned against him resting his head on the man's chest.

To better treat him Will pulled the boy closer with an arm going around his chest. They kissed again, and a few more times after that, before resting completely on each other. Will knew exactly how to massage the quarterback's muscles to relieve pain, taking foam to spread on his arms and shoulders. Finn felt totally relaxed and even sleepy in Will's arms. When the massage was finished Will traced a few kisses along the boy's neck, they still had some time before the water made them wrinkly, so they just enjoyed their bodies pressed together and the company. For what mattered to them, everything was right in the world now.


End file.
